The present invention relates to a brake light device, and more particularly to a brake light device mounted on truck fender.
A truck has become an indispensable transportation tool nowadays. The traffic regulations have been regulated substantially in various countries. However, some shortcomings still exist therein. Since a truck generally has a height larger than a car's height, and consequently the brake light and turning lights thereof are located on a higher level, and thereby in case of bad weather or at night, many car accidents happen due to poor visibility.